A wide variety of reflective devices is known in the art of partially reflective beam-splitters. For example, partially reflective beam-splitters, such as teleprompters, are well known and commonly used. Teleprompters provide the advantage of realizing reflective images of a text for a speaker to read while also providing the advantage of allowing the viewing audience is see the speaker without being visually encumbered by images of the reflected text.
While all of the above-described device and similar devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned beam splitter devices and systems do not describe a system for use in constructing and providing high-gain reflective illusionary images on very large displays.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved system for use in constructing and displaying a high-gain reflective beam-splitter for use in displaying high-gain reflective illusionary images of very large displays.